Hey there, lemme tell you about Homesuk
by Daizydaizee
Summary: Calibron's a pron star, Feferi's a weeabon, Karkat and his eonni onee-chan Kanaya read teh twilight, Kankri gets offended and shats himself often, Porrim and Latula have lesbo butt secks, Dave gets raped by poppens, you know the usual. All the grammar or spelling errors are intentional, this is a parody.
1. Give that bitch a Rothe

So, it seems that Caliborn has become a porn star under the name of, "The Gentleman" unfortunately, for this l00ser, he applied for the BDSM section. Had this been cherub porn, he would have been in the right place seeing as BDSM was an acronym for,

BLARDERPSUSMEXICANSwhich in the intricate tongue of the cherub language roughly translates to, "Tender, Endearing, Love, and Goey Passion" only the sickest of the sick-fuck cherubs were into this smut. Pretty high up there with what Calliope was which was a "trolly" basically, the earth equivilant to a furry. In society-less cherub society, both of these siblings were like, S~u~p~e~R K~i~n~k~Y and if cherubs were social beings, then these two would have been social outcasts cause of their fetishes.

And yes, Caliborn had taken up earth porn and it turned out that BDSM on earth was close to standard cherub sex (without the black holes and eons that it takes that is) which, just never did it for Caliborn. Sux for him. But still, he at least TRIED to force his culture into it.

Porn Star Chick: Heyyyyy there Gentleman, I've been a very very bad girrrl~ and I need to be punished...HARD. Make it Hurt~.

Caliborn: FuCK NO. BITCH. I MEAN BEAuTIFuL. OH FuuuuuuuCK YEAH, YOu LIKE BEING CALLED BEAuTIFuL DON'T YOu? YEAH, WELL IM GOING TO GIVE YOu A ROSE THEN MAKE YOu BE ON THE REICEVING END OF A HuMAN KISS. IT WILL BE GENTLE TENDER AND FuCKING ENDEARING.

PSC: Oooooh I see why they call you, "The Gentleman" now hehehe. But surely, you have a really, filthy mind don't you?

Caliborn: OHHHH YEEESSSSS YOu KNOW IT, BITCH. I HAVE SO MANY RAuNCHY THINGS PLANNED FOR YOu. RAuNCHEIR AND MORE DE-FuCKING MORTALIZING THAN THE SHIT I DID WITH THE PREMIuM BITCHES KNOWN AS SARA PALIN AND HILARY CLINTON. AND TRUST ME. WHAT I DID WITH THEM WAS FuuuuuuuuCKED uP. (For some reason, Caliborn was also handed the "8ad 8r8k" of being in pornos with American Politicians from the past...herp, derp who knew? *Shrug*)

So, who in the hell would even watch this crap anyway? Well, that would be Dirk Strider (alpha) that is being the faggooooot he is. Along with the Koreans who were the only humans left other than Dirk and Roxy. Wait, why do Koreans still exist while all other humans don't in the future? Pfffft that will be explained later.

Along with them, are of course other cherubs (but trust me, not many...this stuff is just sick after all) and some trolls who have access to human/troll internet porn from the future. Trolls can't access human porn from the past, or the present. Nope, just the future.

Like this guy, he looooooves that cherub/human smut. What a l0000000ser.

Sollux: Yeth awww yeah man! thith ith the thhit i wath looking for!

Sollux: ohhhh yeeeeeeeethh! you give that bitch a rothe, that bitch looooveth getting rothes thmutthered allll over her nathty ath whore fathe!

Aradia: ...o_0

Aradia: ...

Aradia: im breaking up with y0u.

Sollux: ohhh thit no thit! Aradia, thith ithn't what it lookth like! I-i can ekthplain!

Aradia: thats a lie s0llux and y0u kn0w it! its 0ver 0k!

Sollux: ok...i wath lying but aradia, i can change! I know i can! pleathe don't do thith th me! :(

Okay, time to leave this predicament alone and get back to Feferi, shall we?


	2. Wait, Feferi was in this?

"PON PON glub glub glub! PON PON glub glub PON glub glub!

As usual, she was dancing fetishicistly to PONONONOP, she was obsessed with animu, mango, and Jabnese pop music.

It was crucial that she was alone though, for if she wasn't, her lusus would eat her and then kill her while all the sea dwellers watched and pointed and laughed at her like the presumptions assholes they were and say stupid things in Alternia/Beforan's aristicratic dialect like, "hahahaha nigga got her ass smooooked like a mofo!"

Feferi was rebelling from her ghettofabulous upbringing and refused to speak in the hoodlum dialect, it just never felt right, she could never find the words, but now she knew that it was just not kawaii enough for her. She knew she had always meant to be a lost weeaboo from the moment she first saw her first anime, and lets not forget when she read her first manga OR listened to her first J-poop song. All of these were the most endearing memories. All of them.

But fuck, looks like four people happened to walk in on her lolz.

Firstly, we have Eridan who had the urge to feed her to her lusus right then and there. This was...despicible. Only rust bloods were members of the lost wweeaboos and for obvvious reasons. And thsoe reasons were that they wwere classless pieces of shit as far as Eridan was concerned. Later though, he wrote about the encounter in his diary of teen angst.

" i just she was just...so glubbin kawwaii! and oh my god, my speech impediment just keeps on getting wworse and wworse. today, wwen i saww fef being, doing that degrading rust blood dance, i wwas just like WWHY! but i couldn't stop wwaving the w's for a full. fucking. hour. kar, kank, and the signless wwere there too, but then they just...didn't care. no one cares. im going to go listen to some simple plan and cry my self to sleep..."

Wait, so Karkat, Kankri and even the Signless were there for reason? Oh god, wait, THEY were there!? This is...yep, there they go. Everyone knows that Candy Red bloods have NO tolerance for weeaboo-ism and their blood turns BLACK and they go on an unstoppable fetishistic murderous rampage known as the Vast Glub of Faggotry.

Somewhat ironically though is that everyone knows that black bloods have a nearly insufferable obsession with K-pop.

Needless to say, the entire planet of Alternia and then some was exterminated by the 69ers that very day.

Which was the only reason why they kept their friends alive was so that they could go to Earth, and then to the mighty land of Kpop itself. Since the Earth that Rose, Dave and etc. had already experienced their apocolypse, they had no other choice but to plan their vacation to the Earth of the alpha faggot kids.

Unfortunately, when the Batterwitch seized control of the Earth, all countries fell and complied except for Korea. North Korea and South Korea even united under their mutual hatred of trolls and lived peacefully by themselves outside of the knowledge of any other humans. So, the truth is the last humans were Dirk, Roxy, and millions and millions of Koreans.

Needless to say, Kankri was so upset/"triggered* by this "6latant atr9city t9wards tr9lls" that he nearly shat himself in front of everyone. The Signless tried to make a move on him by putting his hand on his shoulder and whispering some "encouraging? o.0" words to him.

"THERE THERE CALMETH THYSELF D9WN. I AM ALS9 BEGRUDGED BY SUCH H9OWEVER TH9U MUSTETH BE STR9NG AND TAKETH SUCH YEARNINGS UPON THY HOLY BREAST AND CLAIMITH WITH VIG9R THAT-"

Kankri just stared at him blankly with his mouth wide open the way Karkat stares at him when he tries to tell him bullshit that makes no sense. "Hmm s9 maybe that's h9w he feels s9metimes." He then ditched The Signless and asked Karkat out on a date to go ask Latula and Terezi on a date to watch 2NE1 and SHINEE's concert on pay-per-view at Dirk's shitty apartment.

Terezi and Latula both rejected them hard in unison with a "HMMMM N44444444444444HHH ;]"

Karkat and Kankri almost pissed blood out their eyes in front of the "saucy teal ladies" (a name that they call them strictly in only their most private of thoughts) until Kankri suggested that him, Karkat, and The Signless go on a killing spree.

Karkat: FUCK YEAH! I CAN FINALLY TRY OUT THE NEW SICKLES I GOT FROM GRUB-MART!

Terezi: W41T WH4T? PFFFFFH4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4 D1D YOU JUST S4Y TH4T YOU SHOP 4T GRUB M4RT!?

Terezi: TH4T'S H3H3H3H3H3H3H3 TH4TS JUST- OK4Y, 1 4M NOT A R4C1ST BUT TH4TS JUST SO R3DTR4SH!

At this blatantly racist and offensive comment, Kankri would surely shit himself in rage, but he was too busy fapping to Porrim and Latula having lesbo lesbo butt sex on the stature on liverty. (they were in American by the way even tho, they just left the shithole known as 韓国。 Thats teh only power that players of blood have, free and a fast transport from Korea to Americum. They can like, teleport, but anyway, back to racism.

Karkat: I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING! YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU UP YOUR FUCKASS, GRUB MART IS AWESOME END OF STORY…..

Karkat: NIGGGAAAAAA

Terezi: That is OOC and stupid, you should be ashamed of yourself. See, this is the reason why I won't date you cause you're poop!

Terezi: poor* and you try to be sophisticated like the fuckshia bloods, but fail at it and you use you're typing quirk when talking in person.

At this, Karkat tried not to cry or kill Vriska who was standing there giving him a bone bulge. Oh yes, what he would do to sink his sickle, and YES the one from FUCKING GRUB MART into that cerulean candy. Its ok though, Kumquat didn't cry unless his gay sister Sollux died (and that happened a lot) then, he would have to hug and fap, *pap on Gamzee or Jack Noir, (who is secretly Jack Black :O *pottwist*

Just then, Dave came in the conversation both literally and figuratively cuz cool kids always fap in front of people cause it's the cool and ironic thing to do. Word.

Dave: wow man, is that like the troll equivalent of a wal-mart or something?

Terezi: Yes, it is.

Vriska wanted to say something taunting and cunning but instead just awkwardly stood there, cuz fucking Tavros S&M style, ended up making her socially awkward, cause for trolls, social awkwardness is a contagious thing, not an actual trait.

Dave: okay, yeah, even I have to say that's pretty trashy dude. Word.

Karkat: HEY FUCK YOU GUYS! KANKRI DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS, AREN'T YOU GOING TO RANT TO THEM AND LOOK REALLY COOL, UH I MEAN GAYYYYY?!

Dave: he went to go watch Latula and Kanaya have butt sex or sumthing (wait, how do lesbos even have butt sex?)

John: hey im pretty sure that was pornrim or something…also, like is red-trash the equivalent of white trash cause I was pretty sure that trolls were asian or indian cause of the black hair.

Dave: dude, your retarded, oh hold up, my bro wants me, brb stay fresh yo sup sup swagger

Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK? OK, JOHN YOU HAVE BLACK HAIR RIGHT?

John: uhh yes, why yes I do.

Karkat: ARE YOU A ASIAN OR AN INDIANNA?

John: of course not!

Karkat: EXACTLY, NOT ALL PEOPLE WITH BLACK HAIR ARE ASIAN OR INDIAN.

John: oh yeah, cause bill cosby have black hair too! Omg he so cool and yeah im white I think but me and jade are brown with freckles according the homesuk calendar

Karkat: THAT WAS CAUSE THE METEOR PERMANANTLY TURNED YOU TWO WHITE PEOPLE BROWN IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS.

Meanwhile, Dave's bro attempts to shove a smuppet down Dave's poor cool kid ass for the 35,000th time, and Dave gets traumatized for the 35,000th time, and he goes in an uncool fecal position and later tries to talk to his loving sister Rose about his puppet problems, but accidentally drops his dick in her vagy and they have incest sex and then Rose is like, "It's ok. I'm a Freudian."


	3. Twilight, Ponies, derp

Next, Kanaya IMs Carcum to talk about their favorite earth book series, Twilight. They like it cause it has vampires AND romance.

GA: Have You Read It Yet?

CG: ANNYEONGHASEYO GIRRRRRRL!

CG: THE ECLIPSE? YES, I HAVE. IT WAS AMAZING TOO!

GA: I Know Right?

CG: I MEAN, THE ROMANCE IN THIS NOVEL IS PRETTY DEEP SHIT! DEEPER THAN, SOME OF THE BEST TROLL NOVELS I'VE READ! SERIOUSLY THOUGH, I HOPE THAT FUCKING ASSFUCK JACOB GOES AWAY SOON. HE SUCKS AND ISN'T RIGHT FOR BELLA, END OF STORY.

CG: WELL, ACTUALLY, I HAVE WRITTEN A FULL ESSAY ON THESE CHARACTER DYNAMICS AND I DO EXPLAIN WHY JACOB SUCKS.

GA: Really? I Have Always Been More Of An Advocate For Team Jacob.

CG: OH MY GOD, FUCK YOU. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. EDWARD IS CLEARLY THE BEST MALE ROMANTIC INTEREST THERE IS FOR HER!

GA: I…Dont Really Like Edward As A Character All That Much Actually.

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM JUST BEYOND ENRAGED RIGHT NOW!ASDDKFJASDLKFJ

CG: YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO JUST SHIT OR PISS MYSELF RIGHT NOW, KANKRI STYLE!

GA: You Mean, Kankri Does That On A Regular Basis? That Is Pretty Off-putting And Awkward To Be Around.

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT KANAYA, THAT'S IT WE ARE THROUGH.

CG: LIKE STICK A FORK IN IT

CG: IT

CG: IS

CG: OVER

GA: Are You Breaking Up With Me When We Werent Even Dating In The First Place?

CG: STFU! I ALREADY TOLD YOU JUST HOW COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY DONE WE ARE.

CG: LIKE NEVER

CG: EVER

CG: EVER

CG: EVER

CG: A BILLION TIMES EVER!

CG: GETTING BACK TOGETHER

GA: ...

GA: Okay Then.

TC: bRo I tHiNk YoU jUsT nEeD tO AlL uP aNd SiT dOwN aNd EnJoY aLl Of ThE mOThErFuCkInG mAgIc.

TC: Of FrIeNdShIp.

TC: fRiEnDsHiP iS mAgIc.

CG: OH GOD. FUCK NO. NOT THAT HUMAN TV SHOW ABOUT ALL OF THOSE GAY PONIES.

CG: AND HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO GET IN HERE? THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PRIVATE CHAT BETWEEN ME AND MY (EX) FRIEND, KANAYA.

TC: AwWwW yOu KnOw I kInDa JuSt Up AnD mAdE a WiCkEd DeAl WiTh oNe oF oUr BeSt MoTheRfUcKiN brOs

CG: WHICH IS...?

TC: bUt kANaYa, ShE wOnT bE YoUr eX bEsT fRiEnD iF yOu JuSt BeLiEvE iN tHe MaGiC oF fRiEnDsHiP aNd iTs AlL mOtHeRfUcKiN pRoPeRtIeS oF uHhHhHh

TC: LoYalTy

TC: HoNeStY

TC: gEnErOsItY

TC: lAuGhTeR

TC: kInDnEsS

TC: aNd mOtHeRfUcKiN mAgIC

CG: UGHHHHHH HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR BRAND NEW "BRONY" RELIGION?

TC: hEy BrO ItS MoRe ThAn JuSt AnY kInDa ReLigIon ItS a WaY oF lIFe.

TC: wAtChiNg My LiTtlE pOnY wIlL gEt yOu AlL uP aNd BaCk iN yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiN cHilL.

TC: YoULl bE aLl Up aNd PaCiFiEd aNd WoNt nEed To Go KiLl SoRrY mOtHeRfUcKeRs nO mOrE.

TC: i ThInK iT cAn UhHhHhH

TC: HeLp YoU WiTh ThAt KiLlInG fEtIsH yOu AlL uP aNd GoT gOiN oN.

GC: JUST CAUSE KILLING PEOPLE REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY GETS ME THE OFF, DOESN'T MEAN IT'S A FETISH.

GA: You Should Hear The Way You Sound Right Now.

GC: HEY LESBIAN BOTT SECKS GIRL, STFU! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU AND I THOUGHT I SAID WE WERE OVER!

GA: Lesbian Bott Secks?

GC: OH SORRY, MY BAD I MEANT BUTT SEX.

TA: okay, i got the link to the 2hitty clopping porn you wanted gamzee

TC: wHoA maN ThAt ToOk WaY mOtHeRfUcKiN lEsS tImE tHaN i ThOuGhT iT wOuLd

TC: HoNk ;o)

TC: hOnK ;o)

TA: whoa man, dont be honking liike that at me. ii dont watch that 2mut iif that2 what you thiink.

GC: WHAT IN THE FUCK IS CLOPPING?

TA: iit2 ba2iically when a pathetiic lo2er jerk2 off to mlp porn.

GC: WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!? THEY'RE FUCKING HORSES?! AND THE FACT THAT YOU WERE ABLE TO FIND A LINK FOR GAMZEE SO QUICK AND THAT YOU KNOW WHAT THE TERM IS PROBABLY MEANS YOU WATCH THAT SHIT EVERYDAY YOU SICK FUCK. IN FACT, YOU PROBABLY HAVE IT OPEN IN A TAB RIGHT NOW AS WE FUCKING SPEAK!

TA: kk, 2hut the fuck up!

TC: NaWwWw MaN, ThErEs No NeEd To Be AlL uP iN MoThErFuCKiN EmBARrASsEd AbOuT It

TC: Im SeNdInG tHiS hErE lINk To eQuIuS sO hE cAN gO oN aHEaD aNd GeT hIS mOtHeRfUcKIn cHiLl On.

TA: waiit, you wanted me to hack iinto pre2ent earth porn 2o equiiuii2 could get off to iit?

TC: YeAHhHhH pReTtY mUcH ;o)

TC: i CaNt Be aLl Up AnD cLOpPIN mYsELf

TC: I gOTtA rEsPeCt ThE pOnIeS

TC: rEsPEcT tHeM

CT: Gamzee, have y00 retrieved the filthy material I requested?

TC: RigHt hErE bRo 2mut

CT: E%%celeeeeent.

TA: ok whatever gz, but why diid you want me to hack iinto kk and kanaya2 conver2atiion? thii2 make2 no 2en2e.

TC: MaAaAaAn I aLl uP aNd MoThErfUcKiN fOrgOt ThAt ReAsOn ;o)

CT: What!?

CT: Gamzee, do y00 mean to tell me that this is not the private and professional e%change I had requested?

CT: Hold on a moment, I need a towel.

TA: hahahaha that2 iit iim out.

TC: AwWwW sOrRy bRo. ;o(

CT: So, it seems to just be y00 and me, Karkat.

CG: FUCK NO, MY (EX) FRIEND KANAYA IS STILL HERE FUCKASS.

CT: Well, then I command that the both of y00 keep my fascination with the adorable human hoofbeasts known as ponies to be a secret. Understand.

GA: I Honestly Dont Think It Was Ever A Secret.

GA: Being Completely Honest That Is.

CT: I think I need

CT: Yet another

CT: Towel

CG: EW

CG: I SWEAR, THAT GUY IS SUCH A CREEP ISN'T HE KANAYA?

CG: KANAYA?

CG: HELLO?

GA: You Already Made It Quite Clear That We Arent Friends Anymore. Therefore, I Dont Believe I Should Be Responding To You.

GA: In Fact, I Believe That I Should Be Logging Off.

CG: FUCK. NOW I'M ALL ALONE.

CG: WAIT, I"M ALONE?

CG: HMM, GUESS SO.

CG: WELL, THEN.

CG: HERE GOES…

CG: NOWWWWW

CG: THIS IS THE STORY ALL ABOUT HOW MY LIFE GOT TWIST TURNED UPSIDE DOWN

CG: AND I'D LIKE TO TAKE A MINUTE JUST TO SIT RIGHT THERE

CG: AND TELL YOU HOW I BECAME A KNIGHT OF BLOOD

CG: IN A GAME CALLED SGRUB

CG: *BADASS MUSICAL BREAK*

CG: INNNNNN WESTERN ALTERNIA BORN AND RAI-

Terezi: OH MY GOD, K4RK4T DONT 3V3N GO TH3R3. 1 HOP3 YOU KNOW W3 CAN H34R YOU 4FT3R 4LL C4US3 YOU K1ND4 L1K3 L3FT TROL14N ON SP34K3R

Terezi: 4G41N.

Vriska: Yeah, please don't reference any kind of 80's sitcom. I don't just h8 those, I despiiiiiiiise them!

Karkat: SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU TWO OBVIOUSLY HAVEN'T SEEN THE PURE FUCKING BRILLIANCE THAT IS THE THRESH PRINCE OF BEL AIR OR FULL HIVE. I MEAN, YOU'D HAVE TO BE A PSYCHOPATH NOT TO LIKE FULL HIVE.

Vriska: Oh gooooooood no, not full hive! 8y the way Karkat, did you ever stop to think that full hive is what made me a psychopath in the first place?

Karkat: WHAT NO. IF THAT WERE THE CASE, THAT WOULD BE RETARDED AND DUMB AND WOULDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE.

Terezi: 4CTU4LLY, SH3S R1GHT. FULL H1V3 D1D M4K3 H3R 4 PSYCHOP4TH K1LL3R. SH3 US3D TO B3 R34LLY N1C3 R3M3MB3R?

Karkat: UH NO?


	4. how the vriska got sexy and mean

-Enter Flashback Mode -

AG: Happy 5th Wriggling Day Karkat! Yaaaaaaaay~!

CG: OH THANKS. ANYWAY YOU HAVE TO WATCH THIS SHOW IT'S FUCKING AWESOME. IT'S CALLED FULL HIVE AND IT'S FROM THE 80'S ABOUT A FAMILY THAT HAS TO MAKE ENDS MEET AFTER WELL, I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU CAUSE IT'S SO GREAT, BUT IT'S GOT TROLL MARY-KATE AND ASHLEY IN IT AS WELL AS TROLL SAGET.

AG: Of course! I'll watch it when I have the time ok?

CG: NO, YOU HAVE TO WATCH THIS NOW. AS IN RIGHT THE FUCK NOW. YOU NEED TO WATCH THIS AMAZING SHOW. HERE, I 'LL SEND YOU THE LINK.

AG: Ummmm wow, it's really nice that you found a gr8 show and all, 8ut i really don't have time right now. I'm sorry :(

CG: WHAT THE FUCK COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE DOING THAT WOULD MAKE YOU SIMPLY NOT HAVE TIME TO WATCH SOMETHING THAT IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY AWESOME!

AG: Welllllllll, me and Tavros were going to play the sims together! He just 8ought it from gru8-mart

AG: 8ut, you're more than welcome to join us though! :) It will be fun!

CG: OH GOD YOU MEAN THAT PANSY FAIRY BOY TROLL YOU ALWAYS HANG OUT WITH!? PASS. GO WATCH FULL HIVE INSTEAD! SERIOUSLY, IT'S AWESOME.

AG: He's not a pansy! :( He's reaaaaaaaally sweet and nice and one of my 8est friends! I really like him!

CG: THIS IS RETARDED. ARE YOU WATCHING IT YET OR WHAT?

AG: No, not yet. I guess I can tell Tavros to w8 to play our game though. I mean, this show reaaaaaaaally seems to mean a lot to to you and I don't want to make you mad. :(

AG: I'll watch it right now ok? I promise :)

CG: OK GREAT, COOL. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK LATER.

Full Hive: Whatever happened to predictability? The milkman, the paperboy, evening TV?

You miss your old familiar friends, but waiting just around the bennnnnnd!

Vriska: This...

Full Hive: Everywhere you look! (everywhere)

There's a heart (there's a heart)

A hand to hold onto!

Vriska: This is...

Full Hive: Everywhere you look (everywhere)

There's a face of somebody who needs you!

Vriska:Grrrrraaaaaauuuuuuuuuuggghakdfjlkasdjflksad fjlkasdfjalksdjflkLAKFLKASDFLKASDFKLSADFL..

And just like that. Something stirred inside of the Vriska who was only but 5 sweeps old. Something dark. And dangerous. She went to kill random trolls on the street and then made bffsies with Terezi who had creepy cutesy eyes back then, and she made a note to like, fix that someday, someway. After you and Terezi killed people for, "JUST1C3" and played in their blood (FOR JUST1C3), you told Terezi to go hoe, so she did. Then, she went to go kill her Neigh-bor, Equius, but when you tried to, he started sweating and masturbating and you got weirded out and decided to not kill him.

But wait, you promised your good friend Karkat that you'd watch this show. So you did. All 8 seasons that is. There were 8 seasons and you kind of had a fetish for the number 8. Addiction is a powerful thing.

AT: uHHHHH, hEY

AT: uMMMMM SO, vRISKA'S ACTING, rEALLY STRANGE

AT: sHE SAID SHE WANTS TO LIKE, kILL AND STUFF, aND, shES PRETTY MUCH ACTING LIKE, a PSYCHOPATH,

AT: i ASKED HER WHAT HAPPENED, aND WELL, fIRST SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS GOING TO, pUSH ME OFF A CLIFF SOMEDAY?,

AT: aNYWAY, bUT SHE SAID THAT IT WAS CAUSE SHE WATCHED, yOUR SHOW, sOMETHING CALLED FULL HIVE?

AT: nOT THAT FULL HIVE IS A BAD SHOW OR ANYTHING, bUT I DONT THINK SHE REALLY LIKED IT,

AT: i THINK IT MADE HER ANGRY, oR HAPPY?, oR SOMETHING, i DONT KNOW, bUT SHES REALLY SCARING ME RIGHT NOW, aND IM JUST REALLY WORRIED ABOUT HER.

CG: WAIT, WHAT?

- End of Flashback -


End file.
